A Hike To Never Forget
by Apple of Lucifer
Summary: Carlisle decides to take the rest of the family on a hike in the Ukraine. The mountain is one of the many "Bald Mountains", but this one has something about it specifically. It houses the one and only Chernabog who does not take well to people trespassing


_~A Hike to Never Forget~_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Forks, Washington. The sunlight made its way into every non-object-obscured area possible. Most of the residents were more than happy that the sun was shining.

The only residents that weren't happy were simply known as the Cullen family. Whenever the sun shined, the adolescents never went to school. For some reason, the higher authority in the local high school never found this as odd and never bothered to suspend them. It was probably because they were pretty.

Edward rose out of his bed and gently woke up his beloved wife Bella. He almost didn't want to, as she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Somehow, Bella, the newest turned of them all had taught them how to sleep again even though they didn't need it. Edward had to thank her for that, because now he could watch her sleep even though she was a vampire like the rest of them.

He looked down at his own hand and cursed. The sun that was peaking in through the window caused it to sparkle like many tiny diamonds.

Bella yawned and sat up, and noticed that she too, was sparkling, "Oh, it's sunny out," she said, "I love the sun," she said, "It makes us more beautiful than we already are," she said, her amber coloured eyes content with watching herself sparkle.

Carlisle knocked on their door before opening it, "Hey you two," he said, "It's sunny out so you know what that means. We're going on a family hike! I already contacted the school so there's no need to worry."

"Great," Edward said, licking his lips, "I was feeling hungry."  
"Me too," said Bella, latching onto Edward's arm.

"You guys are in for a treat," Carlisle said, "I decided it was time for a family trip, so we're going to the Ukraine!" He smiled, hoping that Edward and Bella would be happy with his decision.

"That's great Carlisle," Edward said, "When are we leaving?" Truth be told, Edward would have rather just stayed where they were at already and just get something off the local mountain.

Bella was going to complain that she would probably hurt herself in a foreign land, but she held her tongue. It was nice that Carlisle was flying them all to a different country simply because he felt like it.

"In a little while, I just have to make sure everyone's ready. The good thing is we'll be arriving there in the evening, so you guys don't need to worry about exposing yourselves. Now bundle up so we can get to the airport without being noticed." He said as he went to go tell everyone else.

After Carlisle was out of ear shot for vampires, Bella complained to Edward, "Edward… I thought you said we'd be able to have some time to ourselves this weekend. Renesmee was going to spend the weekend with Jacob so we could… you know…" she said, tracing her finger in little circles on Edward's leg.

"I know Bella," he said, "But I didn't know that Carlisle was planning a trip. We'll have to wait until next weekend."

"Promise?" Bella said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes dear," Edward said, "I promise. Now, let's get ready."

The Cullens looked rather awkward as they bumbled around outside with wider hats and gloves so that they showed as little skin as possible, but they eventually made it to the airport and onto their plane.

"I wish Renesmee could come with us," Rosalie said, "But you had already promised Jacob she could spend time with him this weekend." Rosalie was rather fond of Renesmee, and was probably more of a real mother to her than Bella ever was.

"Yeah well things can't be changed," Bella said, snuggling into Edward.

Rosalie gave Bella a slightly disgusted look from her answer and decided to talk to Emmett instead.

/

Some amount of time _(AN: Because I have no idea how long it takes to get from Forks to the Ukraine)_ later, the plane arrived under the cloak of nightfall in the country of Ukraine.

They walked out of the airport and Carlisle pointed out towards a mountain, "That's the mountain we're going to hunt on! It won't take more than an hour to run there once we're out of city limits," he said.

Before any of them knew it, they were on the mountain. The mountain seemed rather bare… like there was no life to it at all. Edward decided to question this, "Carlisle," he asked, "Are you sure we're going to be able to find anything to eat?"

Carlisle turned his head to look at Edward as the family continued climbing up the mountain, "Pretty sure. I couldn't ask anyone what kind of animals lived on this mountain because well, for some odd reason, there was nobody in the streets."

Rosalie brought herself closer to Emmett, "I don't like the feeling of this mountain…" she said.

Emmett put his arm around Rosalie, "We'll be okay," he said, "Don't you worry about anything."

As they climbed up higher up the mountain, the sights of any life at all seemed to lessen and lessen even more than it already was.

"Are you sure there's stuff to eat here? I'm starving," Bella said, whining, "I'm also cold."

"We'll find something, I know we will," Carlisle said, trying to encourage everyone.

Unknown to them, the local time had struck midnight. The ground suddenly trembled, and a horrible feeling washed through the air, and every one of the Cullens could feel it. It was strong enough to pinpoint the source, which was the top of the mountain.

None of the Cullens had much of a chance to think about what this could possibly be, because the part of the mountain giving off this source shifted and opened up. Opened like wings around a figure because it was, in fact, wings around a figure. It was black figure with glowing yellow eyes and horns protruding out of the sides of his head. He raised his arms and started moving them in a macabre manner, almost like he was weaving some kind of spell.

He didn't seem to notice the Cullens on the mountain, that is until Jasper said, "I think we can just back away without him noticing…"

Upon Jasper opening his mouth to speak, the creature's head turned towards them, his bright yellow eyes seeming to focus on them all. Not even the Cullens had time to run away, because thousands upon thousands of smaller demons and ghosts came rushing towards this giant devil. They couldn't run through them as there was way too many.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted, "Read his mind! We need to figure out a way to get out of here!"

Edward focused all he had on the giant demon, "There's nothing! All I can get is a name, which is 'Chernabog'." Edward yelled back, "I can't comprehend his thoughts!"

Chernabog's hands surrounded them and brought them up to his eye level. Rosalie and Emmett fell from the demon's hands, landing just on the lip of the hole which Chernabog came out of.

"L-let's get out of here before he notices!" Rosalie cried over the sounds of demons screaming and whatnot, "We don't have any time to save everyone else if we want a chance of living!"

Emmett picked up Rosalie, "You're right," he said, as he started forcing his way through the demons.

Chernabog looked disgusted as he looked over the Cullens.

"Does he speak?" Jasper whispered.

Bella looked over at Alice, "How come you couldn't predict this?"

"My powers are based on decisions!" Alice yelled back, "The decisions of people! This monster isn't human!"

"You still should have been able to predict it!" Bella yelled, starting to cry.

They didn't get the chance to say anything more before screaming because Chernabog had dumped them into a lake of fire which appeared to be inside the mountain. They all screamed as they burned to death… and then woke again in the palm of the monster again. It seemed they had been born from flames in his hand.

"What's going on? Shouldn't we all be dead?" Bella screamed, "Edward do something!"

They were then transformed into goats, then wolves, then pigs, then back to themselves. Chernabog's other hand came close to them, and he cut Bella open with his claw. Apparently her voice was irritating to him and he decided to shut her up. He then hooked his claw inside her open body and flung her (as she was still alive and very much screaming) into the lake of fire again.  
"BELLA!" Edward screamed. He had to make this monster pay. A life without Bella wasn't worth living at all. Using his super strength, he ran up Chernabog's arm, intending to attack his face. He was stopped by the other hand of Chernabog. Chernabog didn't seem to care that innards were smeared all over his arm. The Cullens were all miniscule compared to him. Edward was laying there, writhing in agony as his entire body was spread out more than it naturally should have been. Chernabog flicked him off into the fire pit.

The rest of them were simply turned into monsters and killed again.

The Cullens awoke yet a third time in the hand of the creature. He closed his palm and snapped their spines, and then dumped them again.

The next time they awoke, Edward managed to say, "I think I figured it out. I've managed to get small bits of his thoughts each time we're revived."

"Well out with it!" Bella screamed.

"We've trespassed on his mountain," Edward said, running to avoid the other demons that Chernabog seemed to enjoy torturing, "And this is his night. As far as he's concerned, we're more playthings!"

"You have to stop him!" Bella screamed again, "We're better than he is!"

Chernabog must have heard what Bella had to say, because his body seemed to shake with what appeared to be laughter. He had never spoke, but he did appear to be able to laugh. He then squished them again to show them just how wrong they were.

After being killed by him once, the Cullens were eternally under his spell, there for him to destroy when he awoke, never to be relieved. It was a night hike on Bald Mountain they would never forget because it never ended.

Fin.


End file.
